TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a method for fixing volatile substances, and more particularly to a method for fixing a volatile substance in an amorphous substrate and the products derived therefrom.
In the quest for giving the consumer a fresher tasting reconstitutable beverage mix, it has been found that certain natural or synthetic volatile compounds, improve the consumer's taste perception thereof. Unlike liquid systems, systems which can be loaded with volatile flavorants without adverse stability problems, it is within a dry comestible mix like convenience-beverage mixes, that the instilling of flavor enhances to increase the consumer's perception of freshness is of paramount importance.
Such compounds as coffee aroma, esters, acetaldehyde, various essential oils, and sulphur compounds, augment or enhance the taste perception of convenience foods. Dry comestible mix systems as stated hereinabove, present special problems when one tries to introduce volatile or aromatic flavorants therein. For example, such flavor enhancers as acetaldehyde escape through and from the mix, or react so as to degrade into compounds which are recognized to be less desirable. Therefore, there has been a longstanding need to, reversibly fix by encapsulation, and prevent the escape of, a volatile within a "powdered-mix" comestible. Moreover, the method for fixing a volatile must produce a product which is easily reconstitutable and is capable of holding the fix over prolonged periods and under adverse storage conditions.
A major problem inherent in fixing aromatics in food acceptable substrates is the fact that those fixation substrates display idiosyncratic fixation characteristics. The substrate media may be sensitive to moisture, react with the entrained volatile or produce off-notes of flavor. Carbohydrates as a class offer a food-acceptable substrate wherein volatiles and aromatics have been fixed. However, most water-soluble carbohydrate substrates are hygroscopic and will not reliably hold the fix for long periods. In view of the foregoing, there is a recognized need for a moisture-stable, water-soluble food-approved substrate to encapsulate aromatic or volatile favorants.